


[金國]暗示與猜測

by Yilin



Series: 2019 Valentine's Day [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, My English is too poor to translate it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 「喂……」「金田一，你今天怎麼那麼慢啊？」電話另一頭雖然是一貫的慵懶，卻透露出了些許不耐煩。「國見！？你今天怎麼這麼早！」嚇得立刻清醒，金田一半跳半爬地離開溫暖的床鋪。「……你還沒起來？」上揚的語尾明顯地表達不滿，其中卻也包含了些許驚訝。「抱歉，你先走吧。」從那分驚訝明白了不是他的問題，因而沒了心思去詢問為何對方今天罕見地早起，甚至要特地探究他的去向。「快點，我等你吧。」說完便逕自掛斷電話，讓金田一只剩下一臉茫然。今天的國見有點奇怪。





	[金國]暗示與猜測

為了今天的小考而有些熬夜，想著等到踩點再去晨練，卻因為生理時鐘而有些醒了過來。翻著身想擋住熹微的陽光，可最終叫醒他的，是開始震動的手機。  
誤以為忘記把平時的鬧鈴關掉，但無論如何按都停不下來，只好煩躁地睜開了眼，沒想到看見了來電。  
「喂……」  
「金田一，你今天怎麼那麼慢啊？」  
電話另一頭雖然是一貫的慵懶，卻透露出了些許不耐煩。  
「國見！？你今天怎麼這麼早！」嚇得立刻清醒，金田一半跳半爬地離開溫暖的床鋪，其間還不忘一邊打著哆嗦，一邊疑惑著是否有和對方約定今早要一起走。  
「……你還沒起來？」上揚的語尾明顯地表達不滿，其中卻也包含了些許驚訝。  
「抱歉，你先走吧。」從那分驚訝明白了不是他的問題，因而沒了心思去詢問為何對方今天罕見地早起，甚至要特地探究他的去向。  
「快點，我等你吧。」說完便逕自掛斷電話，讓金田一只剩下一臉茫然，而鬧鐘也在此時響了起來。

今天的國見有點奇怪。  
***  
結束了晨練，金田一換下汗濕的衣服、仔細地繫上領帶後，瞄到了國見拆開來的糖果。  
「啊、國見，可以給我－－」話還未說完，對方就自包裡拿出了一整盒新的塞給他。  
「欸？國見？」  
原本只是因為晨練完很容易餓而時常向對方討要一顆鹽味焦糖，卻意外地發現能藉著得到的顆數而推斷對方當天的心情－－一顆是普通、兩三顆是不錯，如果是把整盒剩下的糖果扣在他手上，大概就表示他今天完蛋了。  
但是全新的一盒……究竟代表什麼意思？  
「喂，走了，你還在幹嘛。」國見一臉嫌棄地站在門邊說道。雖是不耐，卻沒有生氣的成分在。  
「啊……喔。」即使疑惑著究竟發生了什麼，金田一依然只能跟著對方的步伐離開部室。

今天的國見很奇怪。  
***  
原本以為放著不管沒多久就能自然想通，卻沒想到現下的勢態似乎不容許他再繼續細細思量。  
若說早上的國見憤怒程度是一的話，現在或許是一萬吧。不自覺蹙起的眉和噘起的嘴一直都是讓金田一覺得對方很可愛卻也很害怕見到的表情，畢竟國見很少在日常生活中露出這麼明顯的不悅，讓他開始高速反省自己究竟做錯了什麼。

「國見君，那個……可以稍微占用一下時間嗎？」  
戰戰兢兢地走在對方身邊準備去部室吃飯一面和前輩們討論新戰術，卻沒想到被一名女孩攔了下來。  
國見撇了金田一一眼，毫不猶豫地將手上的便當盒塞到對方懷裡，揮了揮手後便和女孩離開了。  
不會對國見的受歡迎程度質疑，但種種現象加起來仍讓金田一更加懷疑今天究竟是怎麼回事。  
「前輩好！」捧著兩個便當盒進了部室，換來矢巾的訝異表情：「國見呢？」  
「啊……被女生叫走了。」金田一有些尷尬地放下對方的便當盒說道。  
「啊～受歡迎真好。」矢巾露出了一臉羨慕。  
「矢巾桑不是也蠻受歡迎的嗎？」  
「但是拿到美女的義理巧克力總會覺得微妙啊！」矢巾抱著頭吶喊一般道。  
「巧克力？」  
「雖然我覺得不太可能……金田一，你該不會不知道今天是什麼日子吧？」立刻停下戲劇般的動作，矢巾露出了銳利的眼光。  
「欸？什麼？」  
「今天是二－月－十－四－－」  
「啊！完蛋了！我完全忘了！」金田一立刻放下筷子叫道：「抱歉矢巾桑，那個……我等一下再回來！」  
「嗯～青春真好～」矢巾露出了有些戲謔的表情，與及川甚至有幾分相似：「我會跟國見說你去大號了。」  
「謝謝前輩！」奪門而出，金田一覺得自己從來沒有這麼恐懼地衝刺過。  
－－會被國見殺掉的。

中學時曾經因為自己和影山壓根沒注意到情人節的到來，而在之後讓國見彆扭了一個星期多，直到及川終於想通究竟是怎麼回事，兩人便立刻花光了零用錢，將附近店家的鹽味焦糖全掃蕩乾淨。  
氣喘吁吁地衝到對方家門口，被袋子裡的一堆紙盒撞得胸口生疼，卻還是在見到對方難掩羞澀與睽違已久的笑顏而覺得無所謂了(雖然他後來聽說那兩大袋吃了快一年)。  
經過這麼一齣後，便明白國見對義理的重視程度，甚至不亞於本命巧克力。因此就算在國三鬧翻了，他還是有看見偷偷往國見包裡放餅乾的影山，而國見也裝作毫無察覺地大快朵頤。  
雖然兩人都當作什麼也沒有發生，但是全看在眼裡的他，心中卻總鯁著一股說不清道不明的滋味。

站在裝飾花俏的便利商店裡，金田一忍不住嘆了口氣。  
說到底情人節應該是屬於女孩子們的節日，為什麼國見會如此重視？  
明白自己多年來的疑惑不可能得到正面解答，金田一走到閃閃發亮的零食專區，不久便被一盒包裝精美的巧克力吸住了目光。  
－－如果拿收到的已經是鹽味焦糖當作藉口，應該足夠完美吧？  
***  
「抱歉我來晚了！」  
將巧克力扔進書包之後殺回部室，不意外看見冷冷地瞟了他後繼續和矢巾說話的國見。  
矢巾回過頭，看向他的目光滿是疑問，卻仍舊裝作什麼也沒發生般將方才提出的幾個配合問題告訴他。

幾乎是神遊著晃過了下午的整個課堂，心中因為包裡的那一盒巧克力而七上八下。  
看向國見，雖然因為練球而有些收斂，多加觀察的話依然能夠自對方的表情輕易讀出不滿，還因而被矢巾以為是托球的問題。  
懷揣著興奮和些許罪惡，在結束部活之後隨著對方的步伐離開了部室。

「國見。」走出校門沒多久，金田一開口叫住對方。  
沒有回應，只有隨著風飄動的髮尾與圍巾，還有半側過身的清淡眼神。  
「這個給你……那個……情人節快樂。」沒想到實際拿著巧克力說出來會如此羞恥，金田一撇過視線，甚至險些咬到舌頭。  
許久得不到回應，金田一轉回視線，之後立刻叫了出來：「等等等等、怎麼了？為什麼突然哭了？」  
「我以為……你忘記了……」  
不好意思說自己真的忘記了，他將巧克力交到國見手上，之後將對方攬進懷裡，輕輕撫著柔軟的髮絲。  
感覺到了回抱，就好像是一瞬間得到了更進一步的勇氣，他微微低下頭，在對方耳邊呢喃－－  
然後國見立刻自他懷裡抬起了頭，拉開了距離。抓準金田一開始後悔脫口而出的那一句話時，仰頭捧著他的臉吻了上去。

 

おまけ  
「國見！金田一！」遠處傳來了叫聲，讓兩人迅速推開了過於親密的距離。  
「影……影山，你……你在這裡……做什麼？」金田一結結巴巴地問道。  
「嗯？」影山露出疑惑的視線，拿出放在包裡的兩包餅乾：「我來找你們的。情人節快樂。」  
「呃……謝謝。」金田一接過後，尷尬地瞄了國見一眼。  
「你們……在一起了？」  
「欸、不是……那個、你看－－」  
「對。」國見打斷金田一的慌亂，斬釘截鐵地說道。  
「嗯。」影山面無表情地點了點頭：「終於，恭喜你們。」  
「你……早就知道了？」國見總算露出了驚訝的表情。  
「嗯……嘛、就是這樣，再見。」影山最後微微笑了一下，回身離開。


End file.
